


My Lucie

by lrhaboggle



Category: Martyrs (2008), Martyrs (2015)
Genre: Death, Despair, F/F, Friendship, Love, Loyalty, Martyrdom, Sacrifice, Torture, bond, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE/TORTURE/ABUSE Anna has been Lucie's best and only friend for 10 years. What makes anyone think that she'll let go of the girl now? Even when torture, mutilation, death and martyrdom are knocking?





	My Lucie

Anna winced as she looked at Lucie's back. The pair had just finished the burying bodies of Lucie's victims. They were a family of four whom Lucie claimed was guilty of torturing her to insanity when she was just a little child. Anna had found this somewhat hard to believe before and it was even harder now after seeing Lucie's wild and remorseless eyes. It contrasted sharply with the pain and fear she had seen in the eyes of every one of Lucie's victims, one of whom was only a child herself. But as Anna continued to stare as Lucie's exposed back, as the young woman was changing out of her dirty and bloody clothes into something cleaner, Anna finally began to understand just what Lucie might've been thinking when she broke into this house and shot every single person in it dead.

All kinds of strange scars lined the young woman's back despite them being about a decade old at this point. The scars were of all different shapes and sizes, crisscrossing to create a horrific mural of suffering that, even though they were mostly healed over now, told terrible stories of a time when they were fresh and still oozing blood and pus. The longer Anna looked at those scars the more she began to understand Lucie. Suddenly, she even agreed with Lucie. A fury began to rise up in her heart at the thought of anyone laying a hand on her best friend and, just for a moment, Anna almost wished that this family was still alive just so she could shoot them too…

Anna shook her head, not wanting to fall into the same pit Lucie was in. She walked over to the broken girl, hugging her from behind and kissing her shoulder. Lucie instinctively snuggled into Anna's warm hug and Anna felt a small flash of pride at this response. She was the only one who could make Lucie so affectionate. Lucie twisted around to kiss Anna's hair.

"Thank you," she whispered, voice speaking 10 years worth of gratitude, including Anna's help today with burying the bodies. Anna didn't reply verbally, choosing instead just to hold her wounded friend tighter still. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Don't leave me. Please don't ever," Anna caressed Lucie's hair as the girl snored softly. It was moments like these that made Lucie seem so weak and vulnerable. It was moments like these that made Anna fall so in love with her. She almost couldn't believe that the same girl whose hair she was caressing was the same girl who had just brutally murdered a family of four.

Anna continued to watch Lucie sleep, silently protecting her from the outside world just like always. She continued to watch Lucie's chest rise and fall as she kept petting the girl's hair.

"I need you. I love you. My Lucie," Anna whispered, but Lucie was already out.

The next night, things went downhill. After burying the last body, Anna was able to confirm that Lucie had been right about this house and this family being the ones responsible for her childhood trauma. The proof came in the form of a little girl stuck in the same torture chamber Lucie had been in a decade ago. Anna, protective side flaring up hard, hadn't wasted a single second setting the girl free and bringing her back up to the living room where Lucie was still resting. When Lucie saw the girl, she knew at once that all of them were in grave danger and they had to go right now. Her thirst for vengeance and desire to know why her inner demons were still hunting her managed to still themselves long enough for a more sensible side to emerge. She cocked her head to the door and Anna nodded back, picking the little girl up and running. The trio of girls put up a good fight but, in the end, they were caught and every single one of them was returned to the torture chambers.

For the next immeasurable amount of time, Anna was kept chained tight in a tiny cell. If the isolation, boredom and immobility didn't drive her mad, the sound coming from the next cell over did. That cell belonged to Lucie and she was being tortured. All day, every day, Lucie was tortured. In any manner conceivable by man, Lucie was forced to scream her life away. Initially it had made no sense to Anna. Who were these people and how did they know where to find her and why was their first course of action to kidnap all three of them only to torture one? That was right, even though Anna and the little girl were just as trapped as Lucie, only Lucie was being tortured, abused and attacked. Anna was only forced to listen, though that was a pretty harsh punishment in and of itself. At one point, Anna did begin to wonder why neither she nor the little girl were being hurt when the sound of a buzz saw emanated from the next cell over.

"Oh, God, no!" Anna choked out as tears burned her eyes. She tried hard to drown out the noise but she couldn't. As she squeezed her eyes shut and slammed her head against the wall of her cell, she could only cry out.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop! No more!" Anna screamed herself hoarse alongside Lucie. Hearing Lucie in so much pain and knowing that it was her fault for not believing Lucie from the start was unbearable. Anna slammed her head into the cell wall, screaming for the tormentors to leave Lucie be, but her only replies were an aching head and Lucie's long, loud, seemingly-endless howls and pleads for mercy. They were noises nobody should have to make or hear. "Please, not her! Not my Lucie! Please stop!"

Finally, during one of the downtimes, Anna was able to speak with Lucie.

"Lucie?" she whimpered through the wall keeping them apart.

"Anna," Lucie sounded so dead and so empty that Anna was afraid this wasn't even really Lucie.

"Hang on, ok?" she asked despite her fears. "Hang on for me, please?" she broke off in silent tears. Anna knew this request was selfish and, at least on Lucie's will, unattainable, but she couldn't help but ask. "Please. Don't go," she continued through her sobs. "I need you to be there. You can't leave. Hang on, please.…"

"I won't, Anna. I won't," Lucie answered, though to which question she was replying, Anna didn't know.

"My Lucie," Anna sobbed on, wishing she could tear the wall away and take her poor, abused friend into her arms again and never let go again.

Then, one day, Anna finally got to experience all that Lucie had. Apparently, the tormentors were getting worried that Lucie wasn't as strong as she used to be and that she might not be a suitable victim after all. This only meant, for them, that they would choose a new test subject. To Anna, this meant the real pain was coming at last. Suddenly, Anna was naked and tied to an operating table. Nobody was in sight, but she was already screaming and sobbing with more force than she ever had before in her whole life.

By an hour's turn, though, Anna was out of screams. The torture was endless, new doctors replacing the old when they got tired. Anna, however, had the pleasure of taking it all at once. Every blade, every fire-poker, every club, ever twist of her arms until they cracked, ever fist and foot, every scalpel that cut or poked her skin until it was covered in red was something Anna got to feel. All the while, she was drowning in screams that nobody heard.

Finally, though, the leader of this experiment, an old lady named Eleanor, came to Anna. The bloody and beaten young woman was dragged out of her cell by her hair and her cries of pain were ignored. She was thrown into a room with Eleanor and she then spent the next half hour talking to the mad old woman. Eleanor finally explained why she had captured and decided to torture Anna and her friends. Apparently, she was the head of a team of scientists trying to uncover the secrets of the afterlife and somehow, they'd reached the conclusion that someone could honestly see what lay beyond the veil. The only problem was, you had to become a martyr first. This meant an immense amount of suffering on the behalf of the test subject.

"Lucie was out first martyr," Eleanor spoke calmly while Anna felt her blood boil hotter and hotter. As frail and hurt as she was, she felt angry enough to tear this whole hellish house up with her bare hands. "Then you and that little girl, Sam, came along… We do still intend to use Lucie because I can sense something within in her that refuses to be broke."

"You sick bitch!" Anna snarled. Eleanor disregarded her entirely.

"Martyrs are very special because they carry the sin of the world on their shoulders and they refuse to die. Lucie is perhaps our finest martyr of all," the old lady continued. Then she glanced slyly at Anna before uttering the very thing that had plagued Anna for so very long… "And it's all because of you! Without you, we never would've gotten our dear Lucie back," Eleanor was almost smirking. As calm and polite as she pretended to be, it was clear she took great pleasure in inflicting pain, and not just upon her test subjects.

"I didn't give her to you," Anna snarled back, almost unable to speak because she was so mad. This lady had an unbelievable amount of arrogance to dare accuse her of being the reason Lucie was stuck back here in this Hell hole. Ok, so maybe it was her fault they were stuck here, but she certainly didn't intend this. Anyone with even an ounce of common sense would know that! Hadn't Anna done all she could to protect Lucie?! So how dare this old bag try and guilt trip her!? She hadn't given Lucie to anybody and she never would. Lucie was hers! And it wasn't a one-sided possessiveness either. Anna knew Lucie loved her too. Even now, after all they had been through, Anna was certain that Lucie still loved her and didn't hold any of this against her. Anna could feel it in something even deeper and more primal than her soul that Lucie belonged to her and that she belonged to Lucie. They were bound by something deeper than fate or any namable type of love. She hadn't given Lucie away and she certainly hadn't given her to a crazy old lady trying to torture her to death in the name of science!

But following the "friendly chat" with Eleanor, one of Eleanor's guards tried to kill Anna. Anna survived the attempt and even managed to escape the house entirely, though. And the moment she was out, for a fleeting moment, Anna considered running away and never looking back. But that thought ended as soon as it began. She knew that as long as Lucie was not free, she wouldn't be either and not even in her wildest dreams would Anna abandon Lucie. She was going to go back into that house and kill anyone who stood between her and Lucie.

"My Lucie!" she snarled under her breath as she ran back into the house.

By the end of things, Anna had successfully killed Eleanor and she had set Sam free. The little girl had managed to escape the house without any trouble and had called the cops and they were all coming here. There was no hope for Anna, though, despite these triumphs, because in the end, she had not been in time to save Lucie. The poor girl was strung up on a cross, suffering the slow and humiliating agony of a crucifixion. Anna managed to find the strength to take the girl off the cross but not before making a dark realization. She, in her rampage, had been mortally wounded and was dying now. With the adrenaline wearing off, she could feel her life slipping away.

But she didn't mind. Not anymore. Instead, she lowered Lucie's cross and curled up beside her, unshackling one of her arms in order to cradle her again like they had so many nights before.

"I'm so sorry," she wept, looking at Lucie's emaciated and bloody body. It was unrecognizable from the girl Anna once knew, but at the same time, she knew this was her Lucie. Even though Lucie's eyes were glazed over in death, Anna could still feel love coming from the body and that was how Anna knew, without a doubt, this was really her Lucie. Even after all this time, this was still her Lucie.

"I didn't give her to you," Anna whispered, flicking her eyes over to Eleanor's corpse. "She's mine. She's my Lucie. She always was and always will be and neither you nor anyone else will ever take that away," Anna's eyelids were growing heavy. She couldn't breathe anymore. Her heartbeat was too loud and too slowly. Anna curled into Lucie's side. "Death won't take that from me either… My Lucie…"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was based on the less-horrific 2015 remake. As much as I know that people hated it, I personally really liked it. Sure, it was pathetic in comparison to the original, but I still really liked the remake.


End file.
